


Intimacy with Maki

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, reader's got a peen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Spending a fun day with Maki and a lewd night with her.





	Intimacy with Maki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).



This was the first time you’ve had Maki over at your place, and it’s been so incredibly fun. Watching youtube videos without having to use rabbit, reading together and talking about hentai doujins featuring her, watching cute yuri anime, you haven’t had this much fun in a while. The day just seemed to fly right by you, and before you know it, it was already nighttime. It’s a good thing she’s already asked her parents about staying at her friend’s place for the night, so you two can enjoy a nice sleepover together.

And of course, the only bed she was going to be sleeping in was yours. Though the suggestion was initially just a joke intermingled with quite a bit of flirting, there really wasn’t anywhere else she could have slept anyways. But now that it was getting late, and activity has quieted down to simply you being on your computer and her being on her phone, you couldn’t help but start thinking about the possibility of doing lewd things together. You were pretty sure that Maki wanted that too, considering how much she flirted with you, but you couldn’t really be sure, could you? It would be awkward if you simply assumed, but she wasn’t actually really interested. You really did hope that she would be interested though.

Thankfully, soon enough, Maki decided to take the initiative. Putting her phone away, she came up behind you and leaned against the back of your chair, quietly watching you finish and post another smutfic. Despite having read hentai doujins with her earlier, you still felt somewhat embarrassed at her watching you type up something like that. This one was about her too.

When you were finished, and posted that fic, you sat back and tilted your head up, looking at Maki looking down at you with a mischievous smile on her face. Looks like she has something in mind she’d like with you, and her words only confirm your suspicions. “Hey, don’t you think you’ve teased me for quite long enough now? I’ve been riled up for quite some time now…”

Hearing that, you couldn’t help but blush. Maki normally wasn’t the kind of person to be so straightforward with what she would like, so she must have been really pent up to put it that way, and to come to you about that. Truthfully though, you have been quite flustered and aroused for quite some time too, but you just didn’t know how you could have possibly brought that up. Well, at least now you know that the red on her cheeks wasn’t from it being stuffy in your room, but rather from… that. “U-um, I… I do want to… gahh, this is so embarrassing, but um, I do want to… d-do it with you too, I just… I have no idea where and how I’m supposed to start.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Hmhm, I do have experience in helping cute virgins like you get started, so why don’t you come over here, hmm?” Maki chuckled, sauntering over the middle of the room. It seemed like she really was serious about this! “I can take the lead if you’re too nervous about it ~”

Oh gosh, it’s finally happening, and it’s actually happening. You gulped, and got up out of your chair. Geez, Maki can really be seductive when she’s like this, huh? She hasn’t actually done anything yet and you could already feel yourself getting stiff down there. However, you still wasn’t quite sure how she was going to start this, so you simply went to her and stood there awkwardly, your cheeks red and hot.

Without hesitation, Maki brought her arms around your waist and pulled you close, completely catching you off guard and pressing her lips against yours. At first you weren’t quite sure what you were supposed to do with your lips in a kiss like this, but you noticed that in this kiss, her lips weren’t sealed at all, but rather slightly parted, so you simply followed suit and mimicked her. You still felt somewhat iffy about kissing and all, but feeling Maki’s body pressed so close to yours, her soft lips gently caressing yours, you couldn’t help but get more and more excited. Your heart beating fast in your chest, your entire body feeling light, you wondered if that was how Maki felt as well.

Slowly, during the kiss, she twirled you around and pinned you against the wall, keeping close enough to you to prevent you from moving anywhere. Not that you would want to, when you were receiving such incredible loving from Maki. She wasn’t quite content with just kissing though; soon enough, she reached up and began fondling your massive breasts, which you actually disliked having if it wasn’t for the fact that Maki loved touching them so much. So much so, in fact, that she got really rough with you, squeezing and kneading your breasts in her hands so roughly that it actually kind of hurts. That was only another one of your turn-ons, though.

The more excited Maki became, the touchier she became. She was no longer content with just playing with your breasts, and reached down with her other hand to fondle your butt, again, with similar roughness. Maki seemed really comfortable with getting aggressively dominant with you, and even demonstrated this as she began kissing you more roughly. Her tongue worked its way into your mouth during the kiss, and was eagerly feeling about, taking a special interest in your tongue. You couldn’t help but feel like kissing this way was a little invasive and weird, but with Maki being the one to do it, it was nothing but amazing.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Maki panted lewdly and whispered, “Mmm, you know, you really do have quite the enviable bust, you know. Your breasts… they’re so incredibly soft and wonderful to touch. How big are they again? DD?”

“Ah, th-they’re… they’re DDD. I would like them to be smaller, ideally… a-ahhn...” You moaned out softly as you felt Maki’s hand reaching under your shirt and helping itself to toying with your breasts through your bra, and her other hand digging under your sweatpants, grabbing at your butt. When simple grabbing turned into a clawing, you couldn’t help but let out a small, “N-nngh-!”

“Hmhm, geez, triple D. That really is something else, you know? They’re so fucking huge compared to your tiny frame... “ You really weren’t that tiny, you were in fact a bit taller than Maki, but you really were quite thin though. You’d be underweight it if it weren’t for your massive tits, that Maki was getting rougher and rougher with as she toyed with them.

Right after that, Maki went back to kissing you, but it was clear she was beginning to want more, as she slowly moved you from the wall towards your bed. Naturally she wasn’t about to push you down in bed while still holding onto you though, that would be a risky move begging for someone to get hurt, so instead, she broke the kiss again, and asked softly, “Hmhm, you wanna ditch these clothes now? I’m sure you’re just dying to fuck me, aren’t you? Heheh, it’s not… hard to notice something that hard pressing against me, you know.”

You couldn’t help snicker at that intentional and rather silly pun, and neither could Maki. It was so mundane, and so common, but still. You were still quite eager to get to the main course though, so you quickly tried to get your clothes off, with her help, of course. As you worked to pull your shirt off over your head, Maki pulled your sweatpants and panties down together, and let you know when to lift your feet so she could get them off completely. And then all was left was your bra, which wasn’t all that hard to take off, but boy was it weird not having it on.

Next, was getting Maki naked as well, and that proved to be just a bit more tedious, but no less fun. She gave you the honour of undoing the buttons on her shirt, which seemed rather tight on her and made you wonder all day if she was wearing a size smaller than she usually did, while she pushed her skirt down just enough to shimmy it down her legs. As you opened her shirt up and slid it off her arms, you couldn’t help but ogle her chest in her cute pink bra. These B cup tits were so perfect! So soft and fun to touch too, why in the world would she want massive, cumbersome ones like yours?

After you and Maki had both fully undressed, you laid down flat on your bed. You were tempted to cover yourself up with your hands even after you stripped, too flustered to show Maki your nude body, but you were also too aroused to do something silly like that. At least she seemed rather pleased to see you splayed out like this, your body completely exposed, your heavy breasts drooping to the side, your throbbing erection standing at the ready. For just a brief moment, you wondered if having just a bit of pubes was something to be embarrassed about, since it was really hard trying to shave when you have more than just a vagina. But seeing how Maki’s pubes weren’t completely shaved either, but rather just trimmed, you figured it was nothing to worry about.

You couldn’t help but take the moment to admire Maki’s body as well, as she admired yours. Her breasts weren’t too big, but they weren’t too small either, they were at just the right size to look perfect on her. She was somewhat thin like you too, her arms and tummy slim, but despite that she still had quite the impressive hips. Now that she was nude, you could finally realize that Maki’s hips were rather wide for someone so slim. And, as your eyes trailed back to her vagina, you realized how incredibly wet Maki had gotten from all of that. Obviously that was expected, but geez, there was so much of it it was beginning to trail down her inner thighs…

Seeming to have satisfied herself with eyeing up your body, Maki slowly climbed towards you onto the bed, her cheeks flushed and her smile mischievous. She straddled your stomach, making sure she’s putting enough weight into her legs so that she doesn’t press down too much on your abdomen, and scooted her butt back just enough to rub up against your erection. Leaning forward a bit, Maki reached down and began playfully squeezing and rubbing your breasts, seeming amused and aroused by how soft and heavy they are. Geez, she really likes those things, doesn’t she? Thankfully, when she noticed that your boobs weren’t particularly sensitive, and neither were your nipples, Maki decided to stop doing that, and instead lean in for another kiss. Her hands still on your boobs, of course. She really really did like those things a lot.

As you kissed, once again enjoying the loving taste of her lips, her tongue, you could feel her slowly pushing her hips back against your cock, slowly grinding against it. The more she grinded against you, the more you desperately wanted to finally penetrate her, the light but incredibly arousing teasing overloading you with anticipation and eagerness. She seemed to be very well aware of the effect her teasing had on you too, especially when she broke the kiss and pulled down a bit lower -- just to start kissing and nibbling your neck. Maki knew well that you wanted to put it in already, but she decided to tempt and toy with you for juuuust a little more, slowly alternating between gentle biting and licking. She took so much care with biting you too, testing out how hard she should bite to get the best reaction out of you, taking as long as she could with foreplay.

Just when you felt like you couldn’t handle anymore though, Maki suddenly stopped, and sat back up. For a moment, you weren’t quite sure what she was going to do next, but then she pulled herself up and shifted back just a bit, before slowly lowering her hips until you felt the tip of your dick just barely touching her. She wasn’t putting it in just yet though, and instead lingered there for a bit, teasing you once again by rubbing the very tip of your penis with her pussy, tempting you just a bit more. Well, at least until she noticed you were getting kinda frustrated. Giving you a somewhat apologetic smile, she giggled gently, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you. Mm, this is what you really want, right?”

“Y-yes! It really is, I r-really want to do it with you!” You exclaimed, so eagerly you felt kind of embarrassed afterwards, but you really couldn’t hold back anymore. You’ve been so excited to fuck her for so long, you didn’t want to wait any longer if she’s up for it too.

“Hmhm, you really are cute, you know that? Very well, I’m going down now ~”

Before she went down on you, she steadied your erection with her hand, and then slowly began to lower herself. As you felt the tip of your dick slowly push into Maki’s vagina, you could feel an incredible sensation quickly spreading throughout your body, as if you had too much coffee. The sensation was so intense you weren’t quite sure about getting more of your cock in her, but you weren’t about stop her either, not when it felt so much better than anything else you’ve ever had before.

As Maki slowly worked her way down, the sensation grew more overpowering, until by the time she had finally managed to swallow up the entirety of your member, your body felt weightless with ecstasy. You were so eager to move, wanting so much to simply start pumping your cock in and out of her. You’ve never even made such motions before, but you suddenly felt such an instinctual urge to simply start bucking your hips, if only you were in a better position to do so. Though of course, you would never just start doing that on your own, no. You’re a good girl, and was willing to simply lay still for Maki. There’s no way you could misbehave, not when she was staring down at you with such a lustful smile on her face.

“It feels really good, doesn’t it? Hmhm, you’re so lucky, getting to do it raw on your first time…” Maki’s voice was breathy, and her panting erotic. There was something about her being on top like this that made her so incredibly alluring, so absolutely irresistible that in the moment, she seemed to dominate every one of your thoughts. “I’m going to start moving now, alright? Let me know if it gets to be too much, and I’ll slow down for you.”

You gave her a meek nod, and then she began moving. As you felt her slowly pulling herself up your shaft again, the sensation became less overwhelming, but you had grown to be so fond of the feeling that you desperately wanted it back. You would not have to wait long though, before Maki quickly pushed back down, once again filling you with that blissful sensation you so desperately craved. The wave of pleasure that coursed through your entire body whenever she moved up and down your shaft, her warm insides engulfing it again and again, was simply so incredible that you didn’t even notice when you began moaning and gasping out, “M-maki… n-nnhaa, Maki, m-more... “

Maki was fairly clearly pleased with your reactions, wearing such a lustful and satisfied grin on her thoroughly flushed face. Though in the beginning, it was clear she was trying to take it slow so that it would not be overwhelming for either you nor her, but the more excited she became, the faster she pumped her hips. And seeing how much you were enjoying it, having grown accustomed to the intensity of sensation, she was fairly comfortable with picking up the pace, until she was no longer bouncing, but rather shaking her hips rapidly as she leaned forward over you. As this went on though, the more she lowered herself, until she was so close you could feel her hot breath rolling against your neck with every gasp, with every grunt. Her face this close to yours now, she slowed down for just a moment, just long enough to hold onto your face with both hands and plant a kiss to your lips. And then, just before speeding up again, she whispered to you, “F-fuck, your c-cock is making me feel so… s-so good right now… n-nnghh, be a good girl for me... c-call out my name m-more, I w-want to hear your adorable voice… m-more…”

With how incredibly pent up you were at this point, you eagerly obeyed without hesitation, moaning out her name loudly. You have never felt more blissful, more overjoyed, more ecstatic than in that moment, making Maki feel so good with your cock. You were so close to your climax that you could hardly think of anything else other than how wonderful it was to be a good girl for her, and how much you wanted to blow your load inside her, to fill her up with your cum. But of course, you can’t possibly do that without her permission, not if you want to keep being a good girl, so you moaned out loudly for her, “A-ahhn, I-I’m, s-so close to c-cumming, Maki…! H-hhnn, I’m r-really close…! C-can I p-please… please c-cum inside…? Nnnahh, M-Maki…!”

“Oh my, oh my… m-mmmn, you’re b-begging now, hmm? Hmhm, h-how… how adorable ~” Saying that, Maki suddenly lifted her hips up and off your throbbing erection, and kept her ass up in the air like that, smiling at you tauntingly. Even now when you two were so deep into it, she was still teasing you like this-!? “If you really want to cum inside… hmhm, why don’t you beg for it, hmm?”

You were so close to being pushed over the edge that you were worried you were going to end up cumming even while no longer receiving the kind of stimulation you were before, and end up having a really disappointing orgasm. This was the first time you’ve ever done something like this with Maki, and you’d really hate to have it end on such an unsatisfying note! Eager to please, and hoping she would push it in again before you reach your climax, you cried out, “M-Maki, p-please let me c-cum! I d-don’t want to accidentally c-cum… like this, if I do, I might n-not be hard anymore, and I w-want to be a g-good girl for Maki…!”

“Awww, you really are adorable, aren’t you? Hmhm, so thoughtful, you really are a good girl. Very well, I’ll… m-mmn, I’ll give you your reward ~” She cooed, and once again slowly positioned herself over your erection. But unlike the first time, Maki didn’t go down on it slowly -- rather, as soon as she steadied your member with her hand again, she immediately pushed down as fast as she could, sending a sudden burst of excitement through your body. Then, without holding anything back, she resumed rapidly thrusting her hips, though this time she kept her hand down low so she could rub her clit as well. Maki was really close as well, and she was determined to make you cum with her.

With your cock once again buried deep inside Maki’s pussy, you no longer had a reason to hold back. Just as Maki hit her climax, and tried fruitlessly to keep herself from moaning too loudly, you ended up hitting yours as well. As you felt all the pleasure that had built up in your body overpower you, your eyes rolling back and your hips bucking involuntarily, you could feel your cock pumping all you had into Maki’s vagina. With such an intense orgasm, one like you’ve never had before, your body was thoroughly drained, but your mind was simply hazy with ecstasy.

For a few moments after your orgasm with Maki had ended, you two simply cuddled lazily, with her laying on top of you. Both of you were still covered in sweat, and your nether regions were still positively drenched, but it didn’t feel unpleasant at all. Rather, it was hard not to enjoy such a sensation after sex, even if you were no longer turned on. Simply being able to cuddle Maki naked in bed like this while basking in the afterglow was an experience to savour and cherish.

After some time though, Maki finally pulled herself up, and lazily plopped down next to you, not minding at all the cum dripping from her vagina. She seemed really happy like this, smiling such a warm smile while cuddling you, but you couldn’t help but realize something. “U-uhh… we um, probably should have used protection, shouldn’t we…?”

“Pshh, I don’t think we need to worry about that, we both know you’re sterile. You’re not gonna get me pregnant.” Maki didn’t seem concerned one bit. Geez, for a doctor’s daughter, she really is careless!

“It’s not about thaaaat,” you whined, booping her on the nose for being silly, “it’s, um, some friends told me that it’s always safer to use protection, since it prevents like, STDs and stuff too, not just pregnancy.”

Well at least that was enough to give Maki pause, but then she answered, “I don’t think that’s something we need to worry about though. I mean, that was both of our first time, wasn’t it? You’re not going to have something like that if you’ve never done it before. I’m pretty sure.”

“I suppose so…”

“Hehe, don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to remind you next time to wrap it if it’s something you’re worried about.” Maki gently petted your hair and pulled you in for another kiss, “I do want you to feel comfortable when we do something like this together. So if you wanna use condoms, then we’re using condoms.”

“Mm, hehe, thank you Maki.”

“No need to thank me for something like that, silly.”

For the rest of the night, you and her simply lazed about in bed, looking at stuff on her phone, cuddled, kissed, finally bothering to actually wipe up. You don’t often have sleepovers, if ever at all, but you were fairly certain that you definitely wanted Maki over again sometimes. Being able to have fun together, fool around, and even do something this intimate with your crush… it was more than you could ever ask for.


End file.
